girls_frontline_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Play
Introduction Greetings Commanders! Now, assuming that you made your account, I'll teach you how to familiarize yourself with the basics of the game itself. If you still haven't made it, please go here for instructions on how to create one. *Special Note: Big thanks to GF for providing us the material for this guide. (Yes, GF is a name, not just the acronym of the game itself. And definitely not girlfriend, either. XD) Identification Enter your nickname and click the marked button. If you want to change your nickname, press the X button to go back and change it. If not, click the check button to proceed. Your nickname can't be changed later on, so please choose wisely and carefully. After that, the game will show you through some cutscenes and teach you some of the basics. Remember it, as you will need them later on. User Interface After finishing all instructions, you will be led to the main screen. ( ̶A̶̶n̶̶d̶ ̶s̶̶t̶̶o̶̶p̶ ̶l̶̶o̶̶o̶̶k̶̶i̶̶n̶̶g̶ ̶a̶̶t̶ ̶m̶̶y̶ ̶r̶̶e̶̶s̶̶o̶̶u̶̶r̶̶c̶̶e̶̶s̶ ̶o̶̶r̶ ̶m̶̶y̶ ̶s̶̶e̶̶c̶̶r̶̶e̶̶t̶̶a̶̶r̶̶y̶̶.̶) Although the game is still in Chinese, there are also a few English words inserted in order for non-Chinese speakers to understand what the buttons do. Clicking the top button will show the Commander's Interface. There are 4 types of resources: * Manpower: used for crafting and repairing. A certain number of manpower will also be spent for every squad you applied in a battle. * Ammo: used for crafting and consumed by your troops when fighting. * Food (or Ration): same with ammo. * Part: used for crafting and repairing. Your resources will regenerate 1 point per minute, except parts which regenerate 1 point per 3 minutes. See that marked number on the top-right? That's the hard cap limit for each resource. Clicking the gear button will lead you to the game's settings. Bullet time tab shows how time slows down when you move your squad members during a fight. Auto resource refill tab automatically refills your squad with ammo and food whenever they stand on the base node or friendly helicopter nodes. (See Combat Mission for more details) Combat Combat is one of the main features of the game, this is where you command your squads (echelons) to do stuff. You can access it by pressing the orange button which has two crossed guns and the word "Combat". The three functions you will see is "Combat Mission", "Logistic Support" and "Combat Simulation" ("Combat Simulation", along with "Research" feature will not be available before your HQ reaches level 12). Combat Mission This is what you're gonna do most of the time playing this game. Like the "Sortie" option from Kancolle, this allow you to send your squads (echelons) to fight enemies, unlocking new episodes, getting experience and finding new T-Dolls. Find more details in Combat Mission Logistic Support Supply is vital to every army, and your squads are not exceptional. Send out your squads for a period of time to gather resources and contracts in order to not only sustain your army, but also crafting new T-Dolls and participating in events. Read Logistic Support for a better view Combat Simulation Unlocked at level 12, this option allow you to train your squads for free throughout simulations battles with AI enemies. No real damaged will be taken or resources will be spent, although limited, this is a perfect place for commanders to quickly level up their squads. You will also gain different level of chips, which allows you to level up the skills of your squads. More info can be found in Combat Simulation Check more details for skills at Skills and Tile effects Formation This is where you adjust your squad. The "Formation" box is next to the "Combat" box, click it and it will guide you to this screen. To switch between squads, use the list on the left of the screen. Each squad has their combat effectiveness (or operational effectiveness) and each member has it own (the marked area), either. This value is used to evaluate your squad's combat strength, so the higher, the better. To add a T-Doll in your squad, click on an empty slot and choose another T-Doll available (the available one will be in bright color, while the darken ones are T-Dolls that are being repaired, research, going on a mission, etc). This's also apply for changing T-Dolls. If you change your mind, press the top-left button to go back. If you don't want to put any T-Dolls in that space, then click the first tab on the T-Doll list (the one with the door) to leave it empty. WARNING: if you switch your T-Doll to another T-Doll of another squad, the other squad's T-Doll slot will become empty and you will have to add another T-Doll manually. T-Doll on the first slot is always the squad leader. 1st squad leader is your secretary and will be shown at the main screen, much like Kan colle. A squad must have a leader, which is the first slot of each squad. However, you can leave the whole squad empty and it will not popup during combat and support option. Newly-added T-Dolls will be positioned randomly and you will want to rearrange them to maximize your squad's combat strength. Click this box to organize your formation. What you see next will be like the picture on the left. As you saw, the combat effectiveness of your squad is made up of 2 different variables. The first one is "Basic efficiency", technically this is the sum of all members' combat strength. The second one is "Formation efficiency", which is made by squad members buffing each other. Each T-Doll has different buffs, area of buffs based on which tile she is standing on and which type of guns she buffs. When you are finished, to apply your changes, click the orange check box, or the white X box if you don't want to save any changes. Click this box below a T-Doll to see detailed information about her. Unlike the index, this shows the real stat of that individual T-Doll (means that you can have 2 same T-Dolls with different stats), current HP, Exp, level, skill name,skill level, skill effect and buff. Here is an example. Did you see the words marked with red circle? It said "applied for pistols", means that only pistols which stand on her buff areas will receive the buff. For more details about how tile effect applied, check Skills and Tile Effects. Factory Factory is the place you can craft new tactical dolls and equipment for your armory. You can access to factory by clicking the button on the right middle of the main page. The button have a crossed hammer and a screw driver icon. There are six function in the Factory page: "Produce T-Doll", "Dummy link", "T-Doll Power up", "T-Doll Retire", "Produce Equipment", and "Recycle Equipment". Produce T-Doll Griffon have no own manufacturing system, so we need to rely on our companion - I.O.P Manufacturing Company. Due to the shortage of resources, they distribute different contracts for us. Once you send them a Crafting Contract and certain amount of resources, they will produce a Tactical Doll for you. However, due to the technical issues, they can only maintain build your girls in a certain range of categories, but not precisely one. Thus, you need to rely on your luck for a high rarity Tactical Doll. Good luck, Commander! * Quick Craft Tired of waiting for new girls? Well, if you have the Acceleration Contract, we can solve that! Just simply click on the line you want to accelerate and confirm. We will bring your girl in no time! * Craft Recipes Usually the format of recipes for craft will be written as:" Manpower/Ammo/Ration/Parts". Different girl have different craft time. (Ex: The common recipe for Assault Rifle acquires 30 Manpower, 430 Ammo, 430 Ration and 230 parts, then the recipe will be written as:" 30/430/430/230") For more information of crafting and recipe, check Crafting page Dummy Link When your girl have reach the level of 10, 30, 70, and 90, they can link an extra dummy under their mind control. Each time you complete a dummy link operation will bring one more dummy under your T-doll control. The dummy have the same stats of your original T-doll, and give a certain amount of max HP boost varied by different doll. Restore To Be Implemented Research To Be Implemented Index To Be Implemented Event To Be Implemented